


Outfit

by LilSoloKiller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Sans (Undertale), Inspired By Tumblr, Tinderboxofsillyideas, Underfell Sans (Undertale), fem sans, female sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSoloKiller/pseuds/LilSoloKiller
Summary: Classic and Red and just moved into their new apartment!But Classic wants her boyfriend help with the renovations. So what can she do to convince him?🖤🖤🖤
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Outfit

A sigh echoed throughout the room as Classic turned away from the wall she was a painting, a paint roller in one hand with the other on her nicely shaped hip.

Cutely dressed in her everyday clothing which consisted of a thick cream coloured dress that laned just below her knees and hugged her curvy figure perfectly, a pair of light grey socks that wrapped around her cute little feet, and baby pink slippers to finish the look off.

But instead of wearing her signature blue parka jacket with white fluff accenting the base of the hood, she was wearing an old unused shirt that had been forgotten about until now was covered in pastel blue smudges of paint.

Her shoulder length white hair white was tied back in a loose ponytail as her fringe and curtains framed her pale delicate face beautifully, with a pale yellow fabric piece that was tied in a perfect knot.

Her brow furrowed sternly, her full lips pulled into a pout as she stared at her boyfriend who was relaxing on a bean bag, muscled arms flexed as they were crossed behind his head with his eyes closed.

"Red you promised that would help me with the renovation," she whined placing the paint roller on top of the paint tin before crossing her arms under her chest ", you know now would be a good time to help."

Red sighed opening an eye to look at Classic, "You know I don't like making promises sweetheart," he gruffly explains before shutting his eye again.

"Maybe Later."

Classic's face dropped as she looked off to the side, "Oh..." she whispered to herself feeling slightly upset that Red wasn't helping her with decorating their apartment.

If only she could convince him to help, but then her expression became a look of surprise as an idea popped into her head before letting herself zone back into reality to hear what Red was saying.

"Today, I don't want to do anything," he shrugged before looking straight at Classic when he heard her giggle only then to see her taking the paint covered shirt off revealing her long sleeved dress and then removing the pastel yellow fabric off her head.

He watches her pull her bobble out shaking her head side to side releasing her hair from its containment.

Classic faced her back towards him making sure she's facing towards the door of their apartment to where her shoes were, sliding her slippers off before bending down to grab them wanting to keep Red's attention on her.

She could feel his eyes slowly trailing her figure as she put her shoes one, snickering she stands up fully looking at him with a playful glint in her blue orbs.

"Well, I was going to wear the outfit that I bought for tonight on but I guess not~"

Red could feel his widen in disbelief.  _ 'What did she just say' _

_ " _ If the renovation is taking this long, I guess I'll to wait a while before trying it on for you," she cooed softly

_ " _ Wait, what?" he whispered staring at his girlfriend placing a soft looking navy blue scarf around her neck before placing her recognisable blue parka jacket on.

"I'm going out," Classic stated ", I won't be back until this evening, I have a few errands to do." She walking towards him and kissed him placing a hand on his cheek caressing it.

She looked at him with a loving stare, "I'll see you later." Before walking back towards the door and exiting their home.

Red was unusually quiet when he heard the front close signaling that Classic had left.

_ 'Damn'  _ he thought to himself before remembering what Classis had said letting his imagination run wild a bright red blush enveloping his face before he came back to reality. 

A sudden competitive spark ran through him, furrowing his brows together he tied a cloth around his head, wanting to prove her wrong.

** Challenge accepted. **

*Ⓣⓘⓜⓔ Ⓢⓚⓘⓟ*

The sound of the front door opening was heard when Classic came through it, she got everything done including some shopping for food.

Placing the bags of the floor after closing the door behind she took her shoes, scarf, and jacket back to where they were before. Plucking the bags from the floor she called out to Red.

"Red, I'm home," she said placing the shopping onto the countertop in the kitchen. Hearing no reply she gets worried ", Sweetheart?! Hey, where are you." 

She quickly walks out of the kitchen to the living room before freezing in shock bringing a hand towards her mouth from the surprise.

"Holy stars..."

She...She was in awe. All of the walls were painted baby blue, a colour she adored, all of the furniture was all set up and placed in their correct spots.

A sheet was hung on one of the walls, with writing sprawled onto it with black paint reading;

** 'TA-DAAAAA!' **

And underneath that sign was a sleeping red loudly snoring with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Classic then noticed that he was clutching something in his arms, as she inched closer to his resting body she realised that they where a bouquet of red roses.

Tears welled up in her eyes before wiping them away kneeling next to his body reaching a hand out to remove the white cloth from his head then went to stroke his brown locks, twisting them around her fingers every once in a while.

"Oh god, Red-" she wetly giggled to herself ", You're such a bonehead."

"Still, I've never loved anyone more than you," more tears welled up and escaped when she blinked to fight them off. She laid down next to him kissing his forehead to then stare at his sleeping face, lovingly caressing his cheek with her thumb.

She slowly dozes off to sleep cuddling in close with Red.

"Thank you for being there for me babe~♡"

**Author's Note:**

> This was so badly written! So maybe in the future I’ll edit this to make it better 🖤
> 
> Tell me what I should do next with female sans and fell 🥀


End file.
